Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is hereby made to the following copending U.S. patent applications filed on even date herewith:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 409,256, entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device Having Background Subtraction with Paired Analog Shift Registers" by C. Anagnostopoulos; PA0 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 409,257, entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device Having Background Subtraction with Bridge Network" by L. Frank and C. Anagnostopoulos; and PA0 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 409,258, entitled "Rangefinder Device with Serial Readout Linear Image Sensor and Peak Detector with Threshold Setting Means" by D. N. Lambeth.